Slave of The Heart
by xXElitraXx
Summary: Elice escapes a travinter mage, finding herself in the outskirts of Kirkwall and in one hell of a mess. I suck at summaries but please do read. FenrisXOC Revised!


**I do not own D_ragon age 2 I only own my OC and her choices, this is made for entertainment purposes only and not for profit, all rights go to Bioware and all other respective owners._**

_**Chapter One: Darent**_

_**Okay, this is my first Dragon age 2 fanfiction, I want to give thanks to one of My very close friends who helped me through the editing process, smartest person I know. But do enjoy the story! :D**_

_Pain, unbearable pain, breath in, breath out, blood, scream, panic, Tears._

_My memories came in flashes as I slept. The memories haunt me as soon as I drift into unconsciousness, the beatings, the curses; all of it comes back vivid and terrifying. I shot up from my sleep, sweat beaded at my brow, my heart racing. I fully wake knowing it was all just a horrid recollection of my past as a servant, a slave to my Master. I ran my hands over my arms, thin with malnourish, shaken from terror I push my brown hair from my face, revealing my misty green eyes , my fingers ran over my worn face, my cheekbones more prominent, from lack of food, my legs were losing muscle mass along with the rest of me._

_I spent the nights in holes much like the one I had woken in, traveling during the day, it was a risky move to make, but the darkness terrified me, many days I spent alone in the dark, being touched, used, beaten, the dark held nothing but pain in my eyes, as far as I was concerned Mages and Darkness went hand in hand._

_I had been on the run for months now, from Darent, one of the many Mages in Tevinter, though he was no ordinary Mage. He was the son of my Master, he was the cause of my beatings, the terrible nightmares, whenever I closed my eyes all I could see was his face, spread into a malicious grin, I had been used as a thing, as property I had grown accustomed to it, though one night, after one of the many unpleasant visits by Darent I had made my escape out of pure luck, Darent had left the door unlocked as he left to go about his business, probably to another poor slave. I had taken that chance to run. Where to I didn't know, and all my mind thought of was to run, run to the docks. I took ship there, stowed away with cattle and many other unpleasant creatures, and ended up here, the outskirts of kirkwall, surrounded by bandits, slavers, and all other lovely people._

_My eyes took to the sky; the sun was just peeking up over Kirkwall, an old slaving city. How ironic. "Kirkwall. the City of chains". It was once a major part of the Tevinter imperium's slave trade, until the first blight and the Rise as the Magisters called it, led by Andraste, I learned the history from Darent's teachers. Being a Magisters son, he had to know everything, and being the slave of both Darent and his father, I had happened to pick up some education, just by listening by the door where I had been placed while he was in study, of course that was years ago, much could of changed by now, as far as current events went, I was completely ignorant._

_I stood up and dusted my clothes off, not that it did me much good anyway. My clothes were just rags and could hardly suffice for proper dress, covered in dirt and Andrastate knows what else_

_I started walking down the dirt path, looking back at the hole I had slept in, it was probably made by some large creature but I hadn't cared it was safe and cool, but I shook my head and continued to move, if I wasn't careful and moved quickly to Kirkwall the Tal-Vashoth the once Qun, who now inhabited the wounded coast. I had heard from travelers that this "Tal-Vashoth" would raid caravans and passersby for what they had, I did not have anything of value so they would just kill me and be done with it, or sell me into slavery. Again. Not a prospect I was willing to stick around for. With that thought in mind kept moving._

_Most of the day had passed now, my eyes looking up at the setting sun, my feet were cut and blistered from the walking, what I wouldn't give for some cloth for my poor feet._

_I was only a few hours away from kirkwall, if I kept going I could make it by morning, but the oncoming threat of night stopped me, things lurked in the darkness, things ready to pounce on easy prey. Maybe a few more hours of walking, then find a place to shove myself out of sight and safe. Though the protest my feet and legs gave sent a pang of doubt through me, I could possibly die out here, the chances of death on the wounded coast were great._

_"Don't be cross I won fair and square" I heard a female, along with heavy sighs. That immediately cut me from my thoughts of impending death and panic. "Shit..." I cursed under my breath and found a rock protruding from the side of the road and hid behind it hoping to conceal myself, and stay hidden until the group passed, I wasn't one for introductions._

_"Isabella, you cheated, I seen you" a male voice soon followed, slightly agitated, though sounded tired and soon gave up on the argument. The banter continued for a few minutes, the voice named Isabella made crude jokes and the others just made small disapproving sounds._

_I felt something crawl up my leg, my eyes cast down slowly to reveal the horror that was a spider. Nasty creatures they were, all those legs those eyes, the fangs. a scream built up in my throat as those beastly eyes stared me down, it was black and huge, not as big as the ones I heard about up in the mountains or in the wilds, but still, not something I want crawling up my leg and onto my thigh. I lost my sense to my panic, and jumped from my hiding and screamed, I backed up, dancing and flailing trying to get the thing off me, finding energy I didn't know I had, my back meeting within something hard, knocking the wind out of me, causing me to gasp, the spider falling to the ground and scurried off under the rock, apparently I had invaded its space. Greedy little bastard, this was that damn spiders fault. I spun around quickly, eyes wide. My heel caught on thin air or was it a rock it happened to fast, that I couldn't make out what had tripped me as I backed up, I landed hard on my rear, sending a jolt of pain up my spine. "mmph!" was all I managed to say, as I hit the ground and stared up terrified, like a small creature facing down a dragon just before it's about to get eaten._

_The one I had bumped into was tall, dark shaggy haired with a bit of facial hair. He was followed by three others, a tall curvy woman, dressed in hardly anything, everything popping out for the whole world to see, beside her was yet another tall person, Andrastates flaming ass. Was Kirkwall filled with all tall people? He was blond and dressed in a robe with feathers, odd, I happened to catch a look as to what was on his back, a staff. This sending a whole new wave of panic through me, my eyes moved to see the other companion, he was not so tall, but still made me look short in comparison, he had forest green eyes, white hair and pointed ears, so he was an elf, would explain the lanky build, how he carried that sword on his person was impressive. He seemed to arch a brow as he and the others stared down at me, none of them made a move to grab at me, calming me slightly, but that mage, unsettled me._

_"You should be careful." The dark haired man spoke, I could feel the leadership in his voice, his entire being demanded respect, and if it kept me alive I would give it. "y..yes" I stuttered out. I was brilliant, what a maker of words I was. "What are you doing out here, dressed in that anyway, trying to pose as a corps?" oh funny, I'm scared to death and he jokes. Though I held my tongue and just lowered my head, I wasn't the smartest but I wasn't dumb, provoking this man was not something I intended to do. "Well?" he waited on my response so I thought for a minute and then spoke. "Going to Kirkwall…" I stated simply, and bite into my lower lip._

_Yep I was going to find that spider one day and exact my revenge for putting me in this situation._


End file.
